


Cat

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [6]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, All because of Dongsik's cat, Attempt at Humor, Cat, Climbing balconies, Crack, Fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Repressed psychopath tendencies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Dong Sik meets his neighbor as he jumps into In Woo's balcony to save his cat. Misunderstanding and fun ensues.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik hits his head again and again on his balcony door. Why? Why? He really has rotten luck. His kitten Nam-Sun just jumped into the next door balcony. He is glad she is safe but how is he going to get her back now?

Dong Sik rushes out and rings the bell. He lightly knocks on the door, "My kitten is inside, please!" They are going to misunderstand that Dong Sik probably did it on purpose.

No one opens the door. No one responds. It is only 7 PM and his next door neighbor is usually late. He hears the door open and close every day, even during weekends, only around 10 PM. 

Not that Dong Sik is actively listening, he isn't a stalker, _no_ , things are extremely quiet at that time of the night and the apartment is not that sound proof. And Dong Sik is a person who loves to watch horror movies at night.

He rushes back in. She is only a kitten. What if she eats something weird and gets sick? What if she ruins their furniture? What if she gets hurt? Dong Sik is extremely worried.

He is not good with people but he is extremely good with animals. He doesn't want anything to happen to her.

He steels himself. He is going to do this. No regrets. He climbs his balcony and jumps to the other side carefully. There is nothing to be scared or worried about because he is only on the first floor and there is not a lot of gap between the balconies. There is a big enough slab connecting the two and that's more than enough.

The balcony door is open, thank the heavens! He slides it and goes in, he doesn't have time to waste, he can't hesitate. He is a good person, he doesn't do stuff like this but his kitten is in danger and he doesn't want to ruin the other person's house.

He finally finds Nam-Sun in the bedroom, underneath the bed. He picks her up and walks out just as the apartment door opens in and in comes a tall, lean, good looking guy.

Both of them freeze. Nam-Sun mewls and Dong Sik raises his hand in surrender.

"I am not a burglar." The guy stares at Dong Sik coolly, he locks the door and steps in. He takes out his phone.

"P-please do not call 119, I am really not a thief. My kitten, Nam-Sun jumped to your balcony and I just wanted to get her back, didn't want her to die here or ruin anything."

The guy chuckles creepily, "How should I subdue you?" What should In Woo use? A knife? A rope? A pan? A shoe? Anything nearby? Or just hands? In Woo doesn't even need anything, he can just take the guy with his bare hands. He shifts his tie. He will call the cops later. This is going to be interesting, there is a lot of pent up frustration.

Dong Sik takes a step back and falls onto the couch. He shields himself and Nam-Sun with his hands. 

He whines, "P-please believe me. I am your n-next door neighbor. We can walk out and I can key in the password to my unit."

In Woo snorts, "You are a bad liar." In Woo plots enough murders in his head about the people he hates to know what humans are capable of. This guy doesn't look like he can even hurt animals but appearances are always deceptive.

Dong Sik pinks a little. People usually tend to believe him, they say he has an innocent face or something. Why is this guy saying something else? He is not lying. Dong Sik doesn't like to lie.

He mumbles, "Why do you not even know who lives next door?"

In Woo glares, "Have you seen me before?"

Dong Sik shakes his head desperately. 

In Woo rolls his eyes, "Then you dare ask me?"

"I am s-sorry."

"Leave, before I call the cops or get bored and kill you."

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" 

Dong Sik shakes his head, he stands up and makes his way to the door. This person does look like he might actually end up murdering Dong Sik. He looks capable of murder. Dong Sik doesn't want to risk it.

In woo stops him. He raises his eyebrow, "What do you think you are doing?"

Dong Sik looks confused, "Um... leaving?"

"Leave the way you came in."

Dong Sik sighs. His neighbor isn't a good one. He is mean. Dong Sik leaves quickly to the balcony.

In Woo starts laughing like a mad man, "This is an interesting one." 

How the fuck did the puffy guy leave without any complaints? He just listened to In Woo without any remarks. Goodness. He would make a good submissive. In Woo smirks.

He hears a sound and sees that the guy is back, opening his balcony door again. Did he just try to jump back to his unit and come back into In Woo's? In Woo just raises his eyebrows in question.

The guy starts rambling, "Why should I use the balcony? What if I get hurt? Should I just listen to you? I saved your house from getting destroyed!"

In Woo rolls his eyes. It is just one floor above ground level. Did he not think about getting hurt when he first came in? Why does he speak so much? In Woo can think of multiple ways to make him stop talking but none are any good, for the guy obviously, not for In Woo.

The guy continues, "Even if it just one floor, broken bones will hurt! Do you-"

In Woo interrupts, "Do you want to try?"

"Try...?"

"Try getting out through my front door?"

In Woo backs away and leans casually against the front door and waits for the guy to make a decision. The night just got damn interesting and In Woo isn't going to let this guy go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
